Giga Plitheon
Giga Plitheon 'is a Pyrus Bakugan and one of Kodokor12's main Bakugan. His Mechtogan is Mars. He is smart and calculating, working with strategy rather then just brute force. Information With Vulture like eyes, Giga Plitheon slashes at his opponents from above with stunning accuracy. He has tough yet agile wings allowing him to easily dodge enemy attacks. His stone gaze is enough to intimidate even the bravest of Bakugan. Personality Giga Plitheon is serious and very calculating, relying on strategy more then brute strength. He is usually referred to as the most sensible of Kodokors Bakugan and will usually try to calm his team down but almost always fails as they take no real notice of him. Despite this he can still be quite Cruel and ruthless, a trait he obtained from his former partner. History Kodokor first meet him on one of his visits to Gundalia under the ownership of a cruel Gundalian general. At first Kodokor didn't pay much attention to him but eventually he started talking to Giga Plitheon while he was alone and the two got to know each other quite well. Kodokor left Gundalia and didn't see Plitheon again for some time. About one year after leaving Gundalia, Plitheon came to Earth, stating that the General had died and that he had come to join his team. Kodokor was surprised but accepted the offer and Plitheon joined his team. Ability Cards *'Chaos Vulture: Transfers 900 Gs from each opponent to Giga Plitheon. *'Fly Blaster: '''Adds 1000 Gs to Giga Plitheon. *'Iron Vulture: The opponent and Giga Plitheon swap G-Power and the opponent them loses 700 Gs. *'Blaze Hurricane: '''Returns all the opponents back to their base level and adds 500 Gs to Giga Plitheon. *'Slasher Verde: 'The opponent loses 200 Gs and may not go past past double their new G-Power. *'Blitz Storm: 'The opponent may not go past double their base. If they are above the allowed G-Power they return to their base. *'Fly Verde: 'Adds 500 Gs to Giga Plitheon and nullifies all of the opponents abilities, no matter the circumstances. *'Core Eater: Adds 800 Gs to Giga Plitheon. *'Iron Ripper: '''Reflects all opponents abilities used in their last turn with double the power. *'Slayer Flame: Giga Plitheon gains 500 Gs for each Bakugan on the field. If all Bakugan are the same attribute the addition is tripled. *'Slayer Tornado: '''Adds 500 Gs to Giga Plitheon and destroys the opponents gate card even if it hasn't been opened and replaces it with one of mine. If there is no gate on the field one of mine will be set. *'Storm Vulture: 'Giga Plitheon's abilities may not be nullified or reflected. This ability cannot be nullified in any way. *'Chaos Storm: Subtracts 800 Gs from the opponent. *'Demolition Sky: '''Transfers half of the opponents G-Power to Giga Plitheon. *'Chaos Heatwave: ' Opposing Bakugan may not use ability cards. *'General Fuse: The opponent may not use abilities that add G-Power to their Bakugan or Support Pieces. *'Countdown Shredder: '''Reflects the opponents Gate Card with double the effect. *'Pyrus Spill: 'Changes all of the Bakugan on the field to Pyrus. *'Preparation Vulture: 'Play before you throw. If Giga Plitheon sacrifices 400 Gs from his base, the opponent may not use abilities that affect his ability cards or his turns (i.e may not play abilities, nullifies all of the opponents abilities, skips next turn etc.). If the opponent is Darkus, Pyrus or Ventus, Giga Plitheon can sacrifice an extra 200 Gs to go first this round. If the opponent trys to tamper with this ability they automatically lose. If the opponent isn't one of the pure main six attributes Giga Plitheon doesn't have to sacrifice Gs to use this. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Twister Ally: 'The opponent must stay at least 1000 Gs lower then Giga Plitheon for 3 turns. If they have more Gs when this is activated they are brought into range. *'Infinity Vulture: ' Giga Plitheon may change his attribute. *'Quad Battle: 'Each person may use 4 Bakugan this game. *'Rupture Fuse: 'I may choose one time in this battle to skip the opponents turn. *'Cracked Gate: The Gate will automatically open after this turn, regardless if it is yours or they opponents. *'Silent Swoop: '''Returns all my Bakugan to my hand. *'Rusty Statue: Support pieces may not be played. Any still on the field are removed and the abilities those pieces used are nullified no matter the circumstances. *'Reflection Chasm: '''Giga Plitheon may copy one of the opponents abilities. *'Vulture Eye: ' Nullifies all of the opponents abilities and the opponent cannot affect Giga Plitheon's abilities in any way. This card cannot be countered in any way, If the opponent trys to tamper with this ability they automatically lose. *'Dual Ghost: 'Doubles the effect of Giga Plitheons abilities, if the opponent isn't a pure subterra or aquos bakugan the effect is tripled. *'Raising Team: All of mine and the opponent Bakugan enter the battle. Fusion Ability Cards *'Raising Demolition: '''The opponent loses G-power equal to all additions from the last 2 turns. If they opponent is Darkus, Pyrus or Ventus the loss is doubled. *'Slayer Ghost: Nullifies all of the opponents abilities, no matter the circumstances and Giga Plitheon is immune to any further abilities. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'''Triple Slasher: '''Triples the effect of all of Giga Plitheon's abilities for this round. * '''Eye Of The Storm: Each opponent loses double their base level. If Giga Plitheon has less the 500 Gs the loss is tripled. * Double Ghost: '''Doubles Giga Plitheon's G-Power. * '''Combination Fuse: '''Any Bakugan combinations on the opponents side will automatically lose. In the next turn I set the gate and activate first. * '''Radient Pyrus: '''Transfers 1000 Gs from all opponents to Giga Plitheon. If the opponent isn't a pure Pyrus Bakugan the transfer amount is tripled. * '''Ghost Quasar: All opponents lose double the last G-Power addition. * '''Heatwave flow: '''All of my ability affects and G-Power from this round are carried on to the next round. The losing Bakugan will start with half of their base. This ability cannot be countered in any way. * '''Solid Magma: '''The opponent may not add G-Power to themselves or subtract G-Power from any of my Bakugan for 3 turns. Gallery Giga Plitheon.png|Pyrus Giga Plitheon Aquos Giga Plitheon.png|Aquos Giga Plitheon Ventus Giga Plitheon.png|Ventus Giga Plitheon Darkus Giga Plitheon.png|Darkus Giga Plitheon Subterra Giga Plitheon.png|Subterra Giga Plitheon Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Kodokor12 Category:Gundalians Category:Minor Bakugan Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Attribute Changers